


Help, my boyfriend's a frog!

by Bexii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Animal Instincts, Crack, Gladio is a frog, Humor, M/M, Mating, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexii/pseuds/Bexii
Summary: This was Day Six of Gladio Week 2020.Prompt: Animal Instinct"Gladio has turned into a frog and falling prey to animal instincts, ends up mating with Ignis's hand. Hilarity ensured. Crack fic, not to be taken seriously."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Gladio Week





	Help, my boyfriend's a frog!

**Help, my boyfriend’s a frog!**

Battles were an inconvenience at the best of times, especially ones that caused senses to become affected and bodies to alter. Typically these status changes lasted a matter of minutes, and once it is over – it is over. You may feel slightly apologetic or embarrassed; however, everyone had been hit by everything at least once by this point, which was why it was somewhat odd that Gladio remained a frog, despite the battle ending minutes ago. Ignis was waiting for the moment when he could ask Gladio whether he had had " _a ribbeting time_." However, as the minutes were passing, his perfect pun was going to waste.

“Maybe it’s the weather?” Prompto suggested, holding out a hand to catch the falling rain. "Wet, rainy and humid - frogs like that habitat, don't they?"

"Never mattered before," Noctis replied nonchalantly, edging closer to look at his once human shield. The frog was perched on Ignis's hand, curled tightly around his fingers and croaking loudly, as he had been doing for the past five minutes.

“Noctis is correct,” Ignis replied, absently rubbing his thumb along the back of Gladio’s back. “While the weather of the Vesperpool might be attractive for regular or native amphibians, this bizarre body metamorphosis we sometimes experience has never followed the natural order of things.”

Prompto moved forward, bending down to gain a closer look at the frog. “So Gladio isn’t just suffering from a bad case of ‘ _animal instinct’_ then?”

“I highly doubt that, however, perhaps Professor Yeagre could be of assistance to us?”

“If anyone knows anything about frogs, it’s Sania,” Noctis laughed.

Ignis nodded his head. “Indeed.” He was about to suggest they start to make their way back to the Regalia and seek out the slightly eccentric professor when he felt something warm and wet on the palm of his hand. “Gladio, are you urinating on my hand!?”

Noctis and Prompto etched closer upon hearing Ignis’s declaration, observing the frog's behaviour before bursting out in fits of laughter.

“That’s not pee, Iggy,” Prompto laughed.

Ignis stopped instantly, thin brows furrowed together as he tilted his hand and witnessed a cloudy fluid trickled down his wrist, the frog still wrapped around his fingers.

“That is hilarious,” Noctis laughed, head shaking as he turned to his blond friend. “I hope you're getting this, Prompto.”

Prompto held his camera high as he grinned toothily. “Already on it, Noct buddy!”

Both could not contain their laughter any longer and let out booming full-bellied laughs, holding onto each other as they watched the horrified look cross Ignis’s usually composed face. He shook his hand, attempting to dislodge the frog. The more he struggled, the louder they laughed. In the end, the older man ended up darting to the nearest stretch of water and thrusting his hand deep inside, ignoring the icy cold water soaking his rolled-up sleeve. The violent ripples around the surface edge were evidence of the struggle beneath the murky water. Just as soon as Ignis thrust his hand inside the water, did he pull it out and shake it, using his other hand to finally dislodge the frog, who went flying into the centre of the pond and landed with a large splash as he transformed back into a human. A few seconds passed before Gladio emerged from the surface of the water, pulling himself to his feet as he walked towards his companions.

“Hey,” he said, using a hand to brush his sopping hair out of his face. “What I miss?” he asked as if waking in a pool of water was not out of the ordinary.

Noctis and Prompto laughed, while Ignis quickly turned around but not before Gladio was able to see the redness peppering his cheeks.

“Animal instinct, perhaps?” Prompto said, biting his lip to stop the hiccupping laughs.

Gladio titled his head in confusion.

“You decided to get a little frisky with Specs, which resulted in you spunking all over his hand and him freaking out,” Noctis said, grinning widely and tilting his head in Ignis’s direction.

Gladio laughed loudly, moving near Ignis and throwing his arm around the other man, pulling him towards him with a strong arm. “I mean, it’s not the first time you’ve had a handful of my-”

“That’s quite enough, Gladio!”Ignis interrupted suddenly, wriggling his way out of Gladio’s firm embrace and moving forward. “I believe it is time we make haste – come along!”

“Gross, but the perfect choice of words there, Specs,” Noctis replied lightly.

“Now, Highness!” Ignis shouted back, picking up the pace and leaving his three laughing companions behind.


End file.
